Defying Gravity at The Boiling Rock
by Blacksun4destiny
Summary: This is a songfic about Azula, Mai, and Ty lee at the boiling rock. Two-Shot. Song: Defying Gravity
1. Chapter 1

Ok this is set during the time where Azula is confronting Mai about what she did during Boiling Rock. Enjoy!

"Leave us alone," Azula said to the guards, and they immediately let go of Mai and Ty Lee, quickly walking away. Mai didn't care. What she had meant to do had been accomplished. Zuko wasn't dead, and he had successfully escaped the prison. All she had to do now was face Azula.

_Too late for second guessing_

_Too late to go back to sleep_

"I never expected this from you," Azula said to Mai.

It didn't matter what Azula thought. It was her decision. She wasn't going to listen to Azula anymore.

_I'm through accepting limits, because someone said there're so_

She knew she couldn't go against Azula, but she didn't care. She was going to set things right.

_Some things I cannot change, but till I try I'll never know_

"The thing I don't understand is why?" Azula said," Why did you do it? You know the consequences."

Of course Azula didn't understand. This was something above her knowledge.

_Something has changed within me_

_Something is not the same_

"I guess you don't know people as well as you think you do. You miscalculated. I love Zuko more than I fear you."

_Too long I've been afraid of losing love, I guess I've lost _

_Well if that's love it comes at much too high a cost_

It was worth defying Azula for Zuko. What she said was true. She _did_ love Zuko.

_I'm defying gravity, and you can't bring me down_

"No you miscalculated," Azula screamed," You should have feared me more!"

Azula prepared to shoot Mai with lightning, and Mai prepared her daggers.

_I hope you're happy how you hurt your cause forever; I hope you think you're clever_

Ty Lee was glancing back and forth between them, more nervous than anyone had ever seen her.

_Why couldn't you have stayed calm for once instead of flying off the handle_

Before either Mai or Azula could move, Ty Lee interfered. She punched Azula's pressure points, causing her to fall to the ground.

Mai's and Azula's faces reflected the same shock and the guards rushed in and helped Azula up. The rest of the guards grabbed Ty Lee and Mai. Ty Lee and Mai looked at each other, no regrets in what they had done.

_Unlimited, together we're unlimited_

_Just you and I defying gravity_

Breathing heavily, Azula said," Take these two away so I'll never have to see their faces again, and let them rot!"

_I'm defying Gravity, and they can't bring me down_


	2. Chapter 2: The ending

Ok, last chapter. Thanks to all my repliers, yall are awesome. Warning: This chapter does contain Maiko. Enjoy:

* * *

Mai walked around the corner and leaned against the wall. Zuko was standing there, trying to put his robes on and bandaging across his chest. She knew that's where the lightning had hit him.

He hadn't seen her yet. She didn't want to say anything just yet. She was worried about his reaction. Did he still love her? When she saw him wince trying to put on his robes, she decided to walk into the room at that point.

"Do you want some help with that?" she said, walking towards him.

His eyes lit up and grew wide. "Mai!" he exclaimed, trying to hug her. She just went behind him and helped him pull on his robes. She tied them carefully, being sure not to hurt him.

"They let you out of prison?" he asked.

Mai wanted to say," Well duh." But didn't. Instead she said," My uncle pulled a few strings and it doesn't hurt when the new firelord is your boyfriend."

He turned to face her. "Does this mean you don't hate me anymore?"

The hopefulness in his eyes was obvious. Couldn't he see that she loved him more than anything?

"It may mean," Mai began, a slight smile on her lips," That I actually kinda like you."

Zuko smiled and pulled her in for a kiss. Mai's happiness level skyrocketed. When they broke apart she smiled, but suddenly became serious.

"But don't EVER brake up with me AGAIN."

Zuko smiled and his look said," She's going to kill me if I do, isn't she."

He hugged her tightly, and Mai didn't want to let go. But eventually he broke apart the hug. His next action surprised her though. He got down onto one knee and took both of her hands in his. He eyes grew wider than she knew was possible.

"Mai," he began," I promise you I am never going to leave you again. I love you. Will you marry me?"

Mai's mouth dropped open and more emotion flooded through her than she knew to be possible. All she could do was nod her head and whisper," Yes."

He stood up and kissed her. She immediately flung her arms around his neck, her whole body leaning into him. He gently wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. The kiss started soft, but it was quickly building. She parted her lips slightly, and his tongue entered her mouth. His hands slowly started to move up her shirt, but of course, they were interrupted by a guard who came in saying," Firelord, your ceremony starts soon…oh, sorry." He quickly ran in the other direction. Mai and Zuko were still looking in the spot where the guard had been. Mai looked back at Zuko.

"Now that you will be Firelord, I don't expect we will get much privacy," Mai said.

"Don't worry," Zuko said in her ear," We will get enough."

She kissed him one more time, but this kiss was short.

She put her head on his shoulder and said," I love you."

_I'm defying gravity, and they'll never bring me down_


End file.
